


Blindfold

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack want's to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

"Jack, what’cha doin'"

"Nothing, just thought this might be fun" Jack answered holding his hands behind his back.

"Ah...Fun. What do you have in mind?" Daniel asked trying to see what Jack had hidden behind his back, looking nervously at his lover.

"Just lie back on the bed Danny, Trust me you'll like what I have planned" Jack said slowly moving over to his lover leaning in to place a tender kiss to his willing lips.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, close your eyes" Jack said bringing out the blindfold to secure it behind his lover's head.

"You want to have sex with me blindfolded?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Yep, so lie back and enjoy the ride?" Jack said grinning down at his lover who was trying his hardest not to laugh at Jack's choice of words.

~Finis~


End file.
